Buscando El Amor
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Jake odiaba su mala suerte en el amor, pero en su aventura encuentra a una chica de pelo rubio... Shake everywhere! Reviews
1. Nos Conocimos un Septiembre

Capitulo 1 Nos conocimos un septiembre

Jake se despertó, sudando de su cama, probablemente había tenido una pesadilla como todos los días, siempre soñaba con lo mismo, pero había veces que soñaba con una chica rubia y realmente hermosa.

Jake muller, Edad 20 descripción pelo naranja o pelirrojo rapado como el prefería, ojos azules y cicatrices donde sea.

Siempre había tenido mala suerte en el amor, conocía a una chica y a unos días, ella desaparecía, por eso el decidió no volver a enamorarse nunca más en su vida.

A sus 20 años le sería imposible encontrar a una chica como la de sus sueños. Salió de su cama, era temprano como las 8:15 y el tenia hambre por suerte tenía una cafetería por ahí.

Llego a la cafetería era más un ciber café estilo moderno muy bien decorado, tomo asiento y una mesera se acerco a el

Puedo ayudarlo joven – dijo la mesera

Si un café por favor – contesto mirándola

Enseguida – respondio

El seguía mirando a la chica mesera que le había atendido, se rompió la conexión cuando un joven le hablo de la siguiente mesa

Es linda verdad – dijo el joven

Si la verdad – contesto

Piers Nivans – respondio extendiendo su mano hacia jake

Jake muller – dijo apretando su mano

Es un placer joven Jake, espero que seamos buenos amigos – continuo

Seguro– respondio con tono malhumorado

Puedo preguntarte algo Jake? –pregunto

Que pasa! – dijo el pelirrojo

Cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo en raccoon – respondio

Ah! Bueno yo no soy de aquí, pero tengo a mi familia aquí - contesto

De donde eres… claro si se puede saber – dijo Piers

Aquí está tu café y Piers tu moka! – dijo la mesera interrumpiendo la plática tan interesante que tenían los 2

Gracias – dijo Jake sonriendo

Gracias hermosa puedes irte – contesto dando una palmada en su parte trasera (me gusta)

Porque haces eso? - respondio molesto Jake

No tiene nada de malo – dijo

Es algo maleducado no crees?– contesto

Vale, perdón – respondio riendo – seremos grandes amigos

Bueno yo soy de edonia, ahí naci mi madre es de aquí – dijo cambiando de tema

Bueno te diré, esa chica se llama Sherry birkin, hija única, 27 años, rubia y con curvas deslumbrantes, ella es hija única sus padres son Annette Birkin y William Birkin son científicos en una base secreta, sherry nunca sabe de ellos solo mantiene un pequeño contacto con ellos, solo eso – dijo Piers

Que horrible – contesto jake

Lo se, por eso trabaja en esta cafetería de mala muerte – respondio el

Por eso vienes todos los días – dijo jake

Bueno también porque me gusta sherry – respondio

Pues tendrás rivales – contesto

Porque lo dices – dijo confundido

Bueno porque la mayoría son hombres y sherry es una de las únicas mujeres por aquí – contesto

Ahh,… tienes razón – respondio riendo

Disculpen aquí tienen la cuenta – dijo sherry

Sherry quiero presentarte a un nuevo amigo – respondio Piers

Soy Jake… Jake muller, mucho gusto sherry – dijo sonriendo

El placer es mío Jake – soy sherry birkin

Saben que yo me les retiro, me acaban de llamar del trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos Jake, sherry vendré después – dijo Piers

Como quieras – contesto malhumorada sherry

Después de que Piers se fue Jake y Sherry estuvieron hablando y riendo durante horas, al parecer Sherry ya sufría de un ligero sonrojo en ella al igual que Jake solo que lo ocultaba. Tan solo conocerse 2 horas, empezaba a verse una muy buena amistad.

Bueno Jake, yo tengo que irme – dijo sherry

Te entiendo, además tengo cosas que hacer así que vendré después –contesto Jake

Toma este es mi numero, espero que seamos buenos amigos – contesto ella con alegría

Espero lo mismo sherry – respondio el

Cuando Jake se fue, sherry se dirigió a la parte trasera del establecimiento, se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hacia abajo.

Que me está pasando, acaso es posible – dijo sherry hablando sola

Mientras tanto, Jake chocaba con la gente porque estaba recordando a la chica rubia, esos ojos azules como el mar, esa sonrisa que se le formaba cuando me miraba, pero él estaba loco no podía sentir eso de nuevo, el se lo prometió.


	2. Nuestra Primera Cita y un beso

Capitulo 2 Nuestra primera cita y un beso

Hace 2 semanas que Jake había conocido a esa chica, era brutalmente inolvidable… aun recordaba todo lo que había visto en ella, realmente necesitaba verla.

*teléfono*

Hola? – pregunto sherry

Sherry, soy yo Jake muller – respondio el

Oh! Jake que sorpresa a que se debe tu llamada – contesto sherry

Pues… (Nerviosismo *traga saliva*) yo quería… invitarte a salir – dijo Jake

Claro Jake – contesto ella

Quieres que pase por ti? –pregunto Jake

A las 7… si sabes donde vivo verdad? – respondio sherry

Si, Piers me dijo la otra vez – aclaro Jake

Entonces nos vemos – se despidió

Nos vemos – dijo el

*fin de llamada*

El tiempo pasó tan rápido, que ya eran las 7. Jake llego con su motocicleta. Sherry amaba las motocicletas, entre más grandes la llenaban de adrenalina.

Cuando llegue por sherry, mis ojos se iluminaron de algo desconocido, algo que jamás había sentido… en su vida.

Hola Jake – dijo sherry, con su cabeza hacia abajo

Nos vamos – contesto Jake

Claro – respondio subiendo a la moto, sujetando el abdomen de el

Cuando Jake y sherry se fueron, alguien los observaba desde la ventana.

Eres un traidor, Jake – dijo?

No puedes dejar que se enamoren Piers! – respondio?

No te preocupes, no pasara – respondio Piers

Lleve a sherry a mi lugar favorito de todo Raccoon, era una linda montaña, pero daba vista a toda la ciudad, era un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo.

Que hermoso lugar, Jake – dijo sherry sonriendo

Es mi lugar favorito – respondio Jake

Jake… cuéntame sobre ti, para conocerte mejor… claro si quieres – pregunto sherry

Soy de edonia, tengo 33 años, no tengo padre. Solo mi madre que vive aquí en raccoon, trabajo como agente del gobierno… y que hay de ti sherry? –respondio Jake

Soy de aquí, tengo 27 años, soy hija única, vivo con mi insoportable madre y trabajo en la cafetería, antes también trabajaba para el gobierno – dijo ella

En el gobierno… eso no sabía sherry – respondio Jake

Larga historia – contesto ella

Y... qué hay de tu padre? – pregunto Jake

Era un científico, trabajaba para la corporación umbrella, un dia hizo un virus llamado G, el fue infectado y fue mutando aunque el murió, incubo el virus en mi, por suerte fui salvada a tiempo. – respondio sherry un poco triste

Lo siento… no debí preguntar – dijo Jake

Y tú, que hay de tu padre? – contesto sherry

No lo conozco, mi madre me ha dicho que el la abandono cuando yo nací, solo tengo una foto… pero la verdad es que odio a mi padre por abandonarme y nunca lo perdonare – respondio Jake, no con tristeza si no con enojo.

Al parecer, contar eso lo enojo tanto que estaba golpeando los botes de basura que estaban en la esquina de ellos, sherry no sabía qué hacer, si lo detiene tenía el riesgo de ser golpeada por él, o dejar que se desquitara.

Jake, Jake, Jake!, detente por favor – grito sherry desesperada

El no reaccionaba, era imposible detener ese dolor, ella intento de todo hasta que se le ocurrió otra idea.

Mientras el rudo Jake golpeaba los botes, sintió unas manos cálidas rodear su cuerpo, el empezaba a sentirse tranquilo pero ella no lo soltaba… él se giro quedando enfrente de la chica… la lluvia azoto y arruino el momento tan hermoso como ese.

Pero eso no detuvo a Jake… se fue acercando a sherry… ella seguía los pasos de Jake y juntaron sus labios en un hermoso beso bajo la lluvia… al final se separaron por falta de aire, después llevo a sherry a casa.

Al llegar sherry a su casa fue regañada por su madre, ella odiaba que la tratara como niña, se dirigió a su recamara después del drama y tomo un baño para pensar que se había enamorado del chico malo.

Jake llego empapado a casa, aparco su motocicleta y fue a su habitación, cogió ropa limpia y seca, cuando termino pensó en la hermosa chica, tierna y gentil de quien se había enamorado.


	3. Celoso Nivans?

Capitulo 3 Celoso Nivans?

Piers Nivans… celoso por naturaleza, se entero del beso de Jake y Sherry, porque ella dejo su diaro personal abierto, el muy chismoso Nivans fue a contarle todo a su madre… ella rápidamente tomo el teléfono y hablo al trabajo de ella y pidió que no la dejaran salir hasta tener una buena propina, annette no estaría satisfecha hasta que Jake muller desaparezca.

Actuando como un ser humano normal, fue a la cafetería como todos los días y sabia que Jake estaría ahí para ver a sherry. Piers tomo asiento al parecer Jake no estaba… eso le pareció perfecto, en eso sherry se le acercaba.

Hola Piers que te sirvo –dijo sherry

Un moka, como siempre hermosa –respondio Piers

Amm… claro, enseguida – contesto confundida

*teléfono*

Ya te deshiciste de muller – dijo?

Calma todo a su tiempo, annette – contesto Piers

No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… Nivans – respondio annette

Pues tendrás que esperar, porque muller no ha llegado – dijo Piers

Está bien… pero quiero el informe completo… me oíste Nivans! –contesto ella

Si annette claro – respondio fastidiado

*Fin de la llamada*

Sherry iba en dirección hacia Piers, traía su moka y otras ordenes que tenia que llevar, le entrego el moka a Piers y vio como se acercaba Jake, vio que venía más atractivo de lo normal. Pensar en eso hizo que se sonrojara, Piers la observo y vio que Jake se acercaba, eso le causo que le hirviera la sangre, estaba celoso.

Jake entro a la tienda, se le iluminaron los ojos, al ver a sherry, ella volteo a verlo y lo saludo desde su lugar. Al voltearse vio a Piers y cambio su rumbo hacia el.

Hola Jake – saludo Piers irritado

Hola – dijo Jake

Y que tal te la pasaste – contesto Piers

Bien supongo–respondio Jake

Jake, que te sirvo – dijo sherry interrumpiendo

Café, sherry por favor – contesto mirando a sherry

Claro *sonrojo owo* enseguida – respondio

Unos minutos después, sherry venia con el café para Jake, lo dejo en la y le dio un pequeño papel que decía "te extrañe". Jake sonrió ligeramente por ese hermoso mensaje, vio que Piers tenía cara de enojado.

Jake tengo que irme, pero quiero darte algo… está en mi motocicleta haya atrás, acompáñame – dijo Piers

Vamos – respondio irritado

Piers y Jake, fueron a la parte de atrás, sherry los miro muy extraño no tubo más remedio que seguirlos.

Deja saco lo que te daré – dijo Piers

Seguro – responido mas irritado

Piers le dio un puñetazo a Jake, dejándolo en el suelo, tenia sangre saliendo de su labio… intento ponerse de pie pero le pareció imposible ya que Piers le daba patadas sin piedad. Sherry observaba todo por el pomo de la puerta, estaba llorando.

Basta Piers – dijo sherry gritando

Sherry – respondio Jake débil

Apártate – contesto Piers

Tendrás que golpearme – dijo sherry, enojada

Piers no tuvo conciencia de lo que hizo en ese momento, golpeo a sherry… eso hizo que Jake se enojara tanto que azoto a la pared a Piers y le dio unos golpes que fueron bastos para dejarlo en el piso. El tomo a sherry en brazos y se dirigieron a su departamento.

Esa mirada basto para que los sentimientos de Piers cambiaran… Jake amaba a sherry, pero a pesar de ese amor… annette no los dejaría en paz. Sherry en tanto despertó en un lugar que no conocía, estaba oscuro pero era acogedor, detecto una sombra… era Jake.

Has despertado – dijo Jake

Donde estamos – respondio sherry confundida

En mi apartamento, ese idiota de Piers se atrevió a golpearte - contesto Jake

Pero tu estas mas herido que yo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Eso no me importa, yo quiero que estes bien – respondio tomando sus manos

Jake… permíteme curarte… si? – contesto con sonrojo

Claro - respondio Jake

Sherry se quedo impactada por el gran cuerpo que tenía su amado, era hermoso jamás en su vida había visto un hombre con ese tipo de musculatura.

Me dices si te duele, si? – dijo sherry

Esta bien – respondio Jake

Las limpiare con alcohol – contesto sherry

Si… auch! – dijo Jake

Lo siento mucho – respondio sherry

No es nada, tranquila – contesto Jake

Estas seguro, puedo parar… si quieres – dijo sherry

Eres muy testaruda – contesto besándole la frente

Cuando sherry termino, se acostó en las piernas de Jake… se miraban a los ojos, hasta que sherry termino dormida… solo el miraba su hermosa cara de ángel, era definitivo… estaba enamorado.


	4. Caminos Separados Parte 1

Capitulo 4 "Caminos Separados" Parte 1

Sherry volvió a despertar, probablemente estaba en la cama de Jake… tenía el olor impregnado en ella, se levanto y lo vio, plácidamente dormido en el sofá… no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

Al parecer, donde estaba el, se veía muy cómodo 1313… asi que se acurruco en el pecho de el, ella se sentía segura y amada. Jake despertó y vio a la rubia, dormida en su pecho, acaricio su cabello… y la beso ligeramente en su cabeza.

Jake – dijo sherry en voz baja

Te llevare a casa – contesto Jake

No quiero – respondio ella triste

Porque no? – dijo Jake

Aquí… me siento segura – contesto sherry

Pero se preocuparan - respondio Jake

Esta bien – dijo ella decepcionada

Jake llevo a sherry a casa, por desgracia estaba Piers y la madre de sherry.

Estaremos bien – dijo sherry a Jake

Sherry, baja ahora! – interrumpió annette

Madre, puedo explicarlo – contesto

Callate *cachetada* eres una desgracia – dijo annette

Madre – respondio entre lagrimas

Como te atreves a pasar la noche con alguien como el – contesto ella

Que tiene de malo! – dijo sherry

Miralo, no tiene clase… por eso Piers debe casarse contigo no quiero que termines como pobre – contesto annette

Yo no amo a Piers, madre – respondio sherry

Entonces te enamoraste de este – dijo annette apuntando a Jake con desprecio

Si madre… amo a Jake muller, es listo, responsable y me siento segura a su lado – respondio sherry

Sherry… tu – contesto Jake

Ah! Es imposible, llévensela – ordeno annette

No! Madre por favor… porque! – grito sherry, siendo subida a una camioneta

Sherry! No, te encontrare… lo prometo – grito Jake

Ahora, tu largo de mi propiedad – interrumpió annette

Y esa fue la última vez que vi a sherry.


	5. Caminos Separados Parte 2

Capitulo 4 Parte 2 "caminos separados"

Sherry, se encontraba sentada, al final de su habitación. Fue obligaba a cambiar su color de cabello a castaño, aunque no le gustara tenía que hacerlo para su propio bienestar… habían pasado 5 meses desde que su madre, los separo. Ella realmente extrañaba a Jake.

Jake ahogaba su sufrimiento que sentía por no estar con sherry, hace más de 2 meses que bebía en extremos requeridos por ayuda. El realmente extrañaba a la rubia con mirada de ángel.

Mientras tanto

Annette al no saber nada de Jake muller, ordeno que sherry fuera liberada y que fuera llevada a casa.

Bienvenida hija – dijo annette

Ah! Hola madre – contesto sherry

Ven, has de estar cansada, ve a dormir – respondio

Si madre – dijo sherry

Jake estaba harto, volvería a edonia y olvidaría a sherry birkin de su mente, Piers se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

*flashback*

Jake espera, escúchame –dijo Piers

Que! –grito Jake

Perdona, ya no me interpondré entre tu y sherry –contesto Piers

Pensé que la amabas! – dijo Jake

Nunca la ame, ella es mi mejor amiga – respondio

Qué?! – contesto Jake

Es verdad… annette me pago para que fingiera – dijo Piers

Sherry ya no es de mi interés, aun la sigo amando pero no es posible – respondio Jake – yo volveré a edonia – agrego

Que mal, hombre… - contesto Piers

Yo solo quiero irme de aquí – dijo Jake

Te entiendo… y si sherry vuelve, regresaras – respondio

No lo sé… - contesto Jake

Aunque annette tiene que entender de que sherry no es una niña – dijo piers

Tengo que irme… ojala tengas razón – respondio

Jake a que horas sale tu vuelo – pregunto Piers

A las 2… - contesto Jake

Esta bien – respondio Piers

*fin flashback*

Piers llego corriendo a casa de sherry, tenia que decirle que Jake se iria.

Sherry – dijo Piers alterado

Que pasa!? – contesto sherry

Jake… es Jake se va a edonia – respondio el

Que! – dijo entre lagrimas

Su vuelo sale en 40 minutos… vamos rápido – contesto

Sherry, llego al aeropuerto internacional de raccoon. Pero no vio a nadie con el parecido de Jake por ningún lado, hasta que en las sombras vio su silueta entrando al avión. Jake al entrar al avión, vio a una chica… era castaña y muy hermosa le recordó mucho a sherry.

Esa fue la última vez que se miraron.


	6. Los Años Pasan

Capitulo 5 "los años pasan"

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Jake había vuelto a edonia. Pero era tiempo de volver. El avión aterrizo ahora, Jake con 23 años un poco mas maduro pero era el mismo de siempre.

En cambio la vida de sherry tomo rumbos diferentes con 30 años seguía sin deshacerse de su madre y de su nuevo esposo que ella odiaba. Sin embargo aun tenia su toque tierno. Piers Nivans se había vuelto el mejor amigo de la rubia, aunque el trataba de estar con ella era imposible con ese tipo vigilándola todo el tiempo.

Kevin grant….era el nombre del esposo de sherry, es un hombre frio, sucio y desconsiderado es una clase de hombre que no merece ser amado.

Sherry! –grito kevin

Si? –respondio

Una cerveza y rápido –ordeno

Minutos después

Toma – dijo sherry

Porque es tan difícil que me traigan una cerveza – respondio

Lo siento, pero – contesto sherry

Para nada… eres mi esposa para eso sirves – dijo kevin golpeando a sherry

Ella estaba tirada en el piso, se sentía sucia… su cabellera larga tapaba sus lagrimas… solo quería que nada de esto hubiera sucedido pero todo empezó con Jake muller.

Jake regreso a su antiguo departamento, estaba sucio pero eso no le molesto por el momento. Dejo sus cosas y salió porque tenía cosas pendientes que hacer al salir de su estancia, se encontró con un viejo amigo.

Jake? – dijo?

Hola Piers – saludo Jake

Amigo como has estado – respondio Piers

Acabo de regresar – contesto

Eso es grandioso – dijo Piers

Si – respondio llevándose una manzana a la boca sdasdasd

Jake te invito un trago, para celebrar que regresaste – contesto Piers

Esta bien – dijo Jake

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Sherry no dejaba de llorar, sus lagrimas no eran de pura tristeza eran de coraje y enojo. Solo quería salir huyendo de ahí. Mientras tanto Jake se encontraba caminando para llegar a su destino.

Después de los intensos golpes provocados por Kevin hacia sherry, ella se fue literalmente no tenía el permiso de abandonar la casa donde estaba pero ya no podía aguantar ese trato. Se veía corriendo en las calles de raccoon no sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero todo se le hacía familiar.

Jake veía una sombra correr. Una mujer podía observar a lo lejos tenía el cabello largo y rubio, no portaba zapatos probablemente había salido por algo o por alguien. Sherry vio a lo que parecía un hombre lo noto porque tenía el pelo muy corto no pudo observar su cara pero se dio cuenta de que era muy atractivo dejo de concentrarse y fijo su vista hacia atrás, era Kevin y se acercaba, tenía que esconderse en algún lugar siguió corriendo y el hombre la tomo de brazos y se metieron al departamento, sherry suspiro y se tiro al piso rompiendo en llanto.

Eh, tranquila – dijo Jake

Lo siento – contesto sherry

Cómo te llamas? – respondio

Sherry! – dijo ella dando grandes bocanadas de aire

Sherry!? – respondio prendiendo la luz

Jake!? – contesto sherry

1 Hora después -

Así que te casaste – dijo Jake

Todo gracias a mi madre – respondio

Debes detener a tu madre – contesto Jake

Después de lo que paso entre tu y yo – dijo sherry

Eso hay que olvidarlo –interrumpió Jake

Jake… -contesto sherry

Lo siento pero las cosas que pasaron entre tú y yo… hay que olvidarlo simplemente, aunque te siga amando – dijo Jake

Yo también te amo – respondio sherry

Jake se levanto posicionándose detrás de sherry, y abrazándola muy fuerte, ella levanto su cabeza mirando a Jake y este respondio besándola en los labios.

Después de eso no se supo nada.


End file.
